Everyday (Slade song)
}} "Everyday" is a single from glam rock band Slade that appeared on the album Old New Borrowed and Blue, and was written by the usual collaboration of lead singer Noddy Holder and bassist Jim Lea. The single was released in 1974 and peaked at number 3 in the UK, spending seven weeks on the chart, the shortest time of any charting Slade single at that time. The single's first week upon release peaked at number 6 and stayed in the top 10 for four weeks. Everyday marked a change from Slade's usual style. The public did not expect a ballad to be releasedSlade's remastered album booklet Old New Borrowed and Blue and - with the exception of "Far Far Away" - Slade would not reach higher than number 3 in the UK again until 1983's "My Oh My". The single was certified UK Silver by BPI in April 1974. The single was awarded a Silver Disc only three days after its release.http://sladefanclub.weebly.com/uploads/7/6/6/0/7660950/7358453_orig.jpg Slade Fan Club Newsletter, June–July 1974. The Record Mirror polls of early 1975 voted "Everyday" in the top ten singles poll.http://sladefanclub.weebly.com/uploads/7/6/6/0/7660950/7669357_orig.jpg Slade Fan Club Newsletter, February–March 1975. Background Upon its release, the band knew they were taking a risk, but "Everyday" had become a firm favourite on stage when the crowd would sing along - which they never expected. The song was born out of an evening at Lea's house when his friends asked how he wrote songs. Lea's wife promptly sang the opening melody of the verse (with the lyric "I can see you look at me" which was not used in the final finished version), which Lea later completed. This was a recording that guitarist Dave Hill did not actually play on, as he was away on honeymoon and so he missed some of the recording sessions for the new album. Jim Lea did all the guitar parts.Slade's Greatest Hits compilation booklet. Originally, the band did not want the song released as a single, but Chas Chandler did. After a big argument, the single was agreed for release. This was mainly between Chandler and Lea, during the flight to Australia for the band's short tour there.Slade Documentary Perseverance 1986 Interview. Record Mirror released a short notice based on the upcoming release of the single: "Slade's new single, by popular demand, will be 'Everyday' c/w 'Good Time Gals' - both taken from their number one album Old New Borrowed and Blue. The cuts, both Lea/Holder compositions, are released on March 29 in time for the big Slade tour. A spokesman for the band said album tracks had been used purely because of the big demand."Record Mirror, 9 March 1974. The front cover of the Slade Fan Club Newsletter for April and May 1974 featured a reprint of Holder's original handwritten lyrics for the song.http://sladefanclub.weebly.com/uploads/7/6/6/0/7660950/9174505_orig.jpg Slade Fan Club Newsletter, April–May 1974.http://sladefanclub.weebly.com/uploads/7/6/6/0/7660950/3875848_orig.jpg In April 2005, the single was listed at number 9 of 100 on BBC Radio 2's Sold on Song library. In 2013 the song was used as part of the UK advert for the Nexus 7 tablet. As a result, it re-entered the UK chart in late November at number 93."Slade "Everyday" Nexus 7 Tablet advert UK 2013", YouTube. On 1 December 2013 the song rose to number 69, due to downloads. Promotion No promotional video was created for the single as at the time, Slade were busy with the "Crazee Nite" UK tour, and had no time to record a video. The band performed "Everyday" twice on UK show Top of The Pops (28 March 1974 and 11 April 1974), as well as a performance on the UK show Clunk Click. The song was also performed on the Dutch TV show Top Pop. Slade International Fan Club Newsletter, June–July – August 1986. Track listing ;7" Single # "Everyday" - 3:05 # "Good Time Gals" - 3:28 Critical reception Upon the single's release, Record Mirror wrote: "Gone the stomping, barnstorming, rabble-rousing - gone temporarily, as Slade enter a gentle ballad era. It'll only last for one single, in fact; but it's a quite remarkable change of style for the young gentlemen. The plaintive side of Nod emerges on the song he wrote with Jim. Mind you, the rasp has not vanished from Nod's voice. This lull, this leaning on lilting rather than lambasting, is not only welcome - it's great stuff. Lovely little melody; nice performance. Smash hit. And already one of my favourite Slade efforts - chart certain."http://www.sladescrapbook.com/userimages/slade743.JPG Record Mirror, 30 March 1974. In early 2010, Classic Rock magazine featured Slade as part of their "The Hard Stuff Buyers Guide", where the magazine reviewed numerous Slade albums. As part of this article, an "Essential Playlist" listed 14 Slade songs, including "Everyday". Chart performance Cover versions * In 1992, Finnish actor and singer Samuli Edelmann recorded the song which appeared on the album Yön Valot under the title "Enkeli". Finnish musician Kari Kuivalainen was given writing credit for the changed lyrics. * In 2005, English hard rock band The Quireboys released a cover of the song as b-side to their single "Tears in Heaven"."The Quire Boys – Tears In Heaven", Hitparade. * Other artists who have recorded the song are Claudine Winter, Go Crazy (pseudonym for Ian Edmundson's recordings), Four jets, Studio 99, Gentle Fire, Chalk, Kari Kuivalainen, Time and SAPO. Personnel * Noddy Holder: Lead vocals and guitar * Jim Lea: Bass guitar, lead guitar, piano and backing vocals * Don Powell: Drums References External links * Category:1974 singles Category:Rock ballads Category:Slade songs Category:Songs written by Noddy Holder Category:Songs written by Jim Lea Category:Song recordings produced by Chas Chandler Category:1974 songs Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Soft rock songs